Status Ontológico da Teoria da Conspiração
Hakim Bey ;(Original em Inglês) A teoria da conspiração é uma ilusão da Direita que também infectou a Esquerda? Teóricos da conspiração esquerdistas algumas vezes fazem um uso acrítico dos textos dos mais direitistas teóricos da conspiração – pesquisando por detalhes do Assassinato de JFK no trabalho do Liberty LobbyControversa organização política direitista de Washington, DC, conhecida como anti-comunista e anti-semita, e que através de seu jornal Spotlight lançou uma campanha contra o agente da CIA E. Howard Hunt, acusando-o de conspirador no assassinato de J. F. Kennedy. (Nota do Tradutor), adquirindo noções no estilo da John Birch SocietyOrganização de ultradireita criada em 1958 em Indianápolis em homenagem a um agente da CIA e também missionário protestante. (N. do T.) sobre os internacionalistas "liberais" CFR/Bilderberg/RockefellerConta a lenda que o CFR (Council on Foreign Relations), o Conselho de Relações Exteriores, é o braço americano de uma sociedade ultra-secreta originalmente organizada na Inglaterra, com os planos de instruir e governar todas as fases da política externa americana, e o objetivo final de dissolver as fronteiras mundiais e estabelecer um governo mundial único. Do CFR teriam participado quase todos os diretores da CIA e todos os secretários da Defesa dos EUA. Os Bilderberg seriam uma poderosíssima e semi-secreta sociedade da elite internacional que se reúne anualmente para definir os programas econômicos e políticos mundiais, com representantes somente do mundo anglo-saxão e da Europa ocidental. David Rockefeller, por sua vez, teria sido patrono do CFR, membro dos Bilderberg e criador da denominada Comissão Trilateral, outra dessas sociedades secretas da elite mundial que incluiria aqui membros do Japão. Teorias conspiratórias "clássicas" ligam essas três organizações ao grupo dos Illuminati, numa trama de dominação mundial. (N. do T.) etc. etc. Como o anti-semitismo pode ser encontrado tanto na Esquerda quanto na Direita, ecos dos Protocolos podem ser escutados de ambas as direções. Mesmo alguns anarquistas são atraídos pelo "Revisionismo Histórico". O anticapitalismoO anticapitalismo de direita se traduz, entre outras coisas, pela nostalgia aristocrática de um passado pré-industrial por certos grupos ultradireitistas, como, por exemplo, a TFP no Brasil, ou certos grupos monarquistas. (N. Do T.) ou populismo econômico na Direita tem seu contraponto na Esquerda com o "Fascismo Vermelho", que irrompeu na superfície da História no pacto Hitler/Stalin, e retornou para nos assombrar na bizarra combinação européia de "Terceira Onda" do extremismo de esquerda com o de direita, um fenômeno que aparece nos EUA com o niilismo libertino e o "satanismo" de grupos anarco-fascistas como a Amok PressEditora underground de Los Angeles, célebre nos meios contraculturais por publicar os Amok Dispatches, verdadeiras fontes bibliográficas de todo tipo de material subterrâneo, conspiratório, transgressor, banido. (N. do T.) e a Radio Werewolf Banda gótico-eletrônica de tendência satanista formada por Nickolas Schreck e Zeena LaVey, filha de Anton LaVey, fundador da Igreja de Satã.(N. do T.) – e a teoria da conspiração desempenha um importante papel em todas estas ideologias. Se a teoria da conspiração é essencialmente da facção da direita, só pode ser assim por que ela pressupõe uma visão da História como o trabalho de indivíduos mais que de grupos. De acordo com este argumento, uma teoria no estilo de Mae BrusselMae Magnin Russel é tida como a "rainha das teorias da conspiração". Ela acreditava, por exemplo, que os assassinatos de Kennedy e de Martin Luther King, os assassinatos perpertrados por Charles Manson e seu grupo, e o sequestro de Patty Hearst tinham todos sido planejados pela extrema direita juntamente com a CIA, o FBI e a Máfia numa massiva conspiração feita para desacreditar a esquerda e estabelecer um estado fascista. (N. do T.) (ela acreditava que os nazistas tinham se infiltrado na Inteligência e Governo americanos no nível administrativo) poderia parecer esquerdista mas de fato não fornece nenhuma sustentação para uma genuína análise dialética, uma vez que ignora a economia e a luta de classes como forças causais, e em vez disso atribui todos os eventos às maquinações de indivíduos "escondidos". Mesmo a Esquerda anti-autoritária pode algumas vezes adotar esta opinião rasa sobre a teoria da conspiração, apesar do fato de não estar presa a nenhuma crença dogmática no determinismo econômico. Tais anarquistas concordariam que acreditar em teoria da conspiração é acreditar que as elites podem influenciar a História. O anarquismo postula que as elites são simplesmente arrastadas pelo fluxo da História e que sua crença em seu próprio poder ou instrumentalidade é pura ilusão. Se fosse para se acreditar no contrário, tais anarquistas argumentam, então Marx e Lênin estariam certos, e o vanguardismo conspiratório seria a melhor estratégia para o "movimento do social". (A existência do vanguardismo prova que a Esquerda – ou pelo menos a Esquerda autoritária – não foi simplesmente contaminada acidentalmente pela teoria da conspiração: o vanguardismo É conspiração!) Os Leninistas dizem que o estado é uma conspiração, seja de Direita ou de Esquerda – faça a sua escolha. Os anarquistas argumentam que o estado não "tem" poder em nenhum sentido absoluto ou essencial, mas que ele meramente ursupa o poder que, em essência, "pertence" a cada indivíduo, ou à sociedade em geral. O aspecto aparentemente conspiratório do estado é portanto ilusório – pura masturbação ideológica da parte de políticos, espiões, banqueiros e outras escórias, servindo cegamente aos interesses de sua classe. A teoria da conspiração é, por conseguinte, de interesse apenas como um tipo de sociologia da cultura, um rastreamento das fantasias ilusórias de certos grupos de incluídos e de excluídos – mas a própria teoria da conspiração não tem nenhum status ontológico. Esta é uma hipótese interessante de muito valor, especialmente como uma ferramenta crítica. No entanto, como uma ideologia, ela sofre da mesma falha que qualquer outra ideologia. Ela constrói uma Idéia absoluta, então explica a realidade em termos de absolutos. A Direita e a Esquerda autoritárias compartilham uma visão do status ontológico das elites ou das vanguardas na História; a resposta anti-autoritária é transferir o peso ontológico-histórico para indivíduos ou grupos; mas nenhuma das teorias se importou em questionar o status ontológico da História, ou, quanto a isso, da própria ontologia. No sentido tanto de confirmar quanto de negar a teoria da conspiração categoricamente, deve-se acreditar na categoria da "História". Mas desde o século 19, a "História" se fragmentou em dúzias de partículas conceituais – etno-história, psico-história, história social, história das coisas e idéias e mentalidades, cliometria Cliometrics ou "história social-científica quantitativa" designa uma técnica de análise histórica fundada na quantificação de dados empíricos. Seus defensores mais radicais consideram-na o método científico por excelência da análise histórica., micro-história – tais não são ideologias históricas rivais, mas simplesmente uma multiplicidade de histórias. A noção de que a História é o resultado da luta cega entre interesses econômicos, ou de que a História "É" sob qualquer condição algo específico, não pode realmente sobreviver a esta fragmentação numa infinidade de narrativas. A abordagem produtiva a uma tal idéia fixa não é ontológica mas epistemológica; ou seja, agora perguntamos não o que a "História" "é", mas de preferência o que e como podemos saber sobre e a partir das muitíssimas estórias, supressões, aparecimentos e desaparecimentos, palimpsestos e fragmentos dos múltiplos discursos e múltiplas histórias das complexidades inextricavelmente emaranhadas do devir humano. Então deveríamos pressupor (como um exercício epistemológico, se nada mais) a noção de que embora seres humanos sejam arrastados ou movidos por interesses de classe, forças econômicas, etc., podemos também aceitar a possibilidade de um mecanismo de feedback, por meio do qual as ideologias e ações tanto de indivíduos quanto de grupos possam modificar as reais "forças" que as produzem. De fato, me parece que, como anarquistas de um tipo ou de outro, devemos adotar uma tal visão das coisas, ou então aceitar que nossa agitação, educação, propaganda, formas de organização, levantes, etc., são essencialmente fúteis, e que só a "evolução" pode ou irá ocasionar qualquer mudança significativa na estrutura da sociedade e da vida. Isto pode ou não ser verdade a respeito da longa duração do devir humano, mas é evidentemente falso no nível da experiência individual da vida cotidiana. Aqui, uma espécie de existencialismo tosco prevalece, de tal forma que devemos agir como se nossas ações pudessem ser efetivas, ou então sofrer em nós mesmos uma escassez de devir. Sem a vontade da auto-expressão em ação, somos reduzidos a nada. Isto é inaceitável. Portanto, mesmo que se pudesse provar que toda ação é ilusão (e não acredito que qualquer evidência nesse sentido esteja disponível), ainda nos defrontaríamos com o problema do desejo. Paradoxalmente somos forçados (sob a pena da total negação) a agir como se livremente escolhêssemos agir, e como se a ação pudesse causar mudança. Com base nisso, parece possível elaborar uma teoria da conspiração não-autoritária que nem negue isso completamente, nem o eleve ao status de uma ideologia. Em seu sentido literal de "respirar junto", a conspiração pode até ser pensada como um princípio natural de organização anarquista. Face a face, não mediados por qualquer controle, juntos construímos nossa realidade social para nós mesmos. Se devemos portanto fazê-lo clandestinamente, no sentido de evitar os mecanismos de mediação e controle, então perpetramos um tipo de conspiração. Mas tem mais: podemos também ver que outros grupos podem se organizar clandestinamente não para evitar o controle mas para tentar impô-lo. É inútil fingir que tais tentativas são sempre fúteis, porque mesmo que eles fracassem em influenciar a "História" (ou o que quer que isso seja), eles podem certamente ter impacto e se intersectar com nossas vidas cotidianas. Para tomar um exemplo, qualquer um que negue a realidade da conspiração deve certamente encarar uma difícil tarefa quando tentar justificar as atividades de certos elementos dentro da Inteligência e do Partido Republicano nos EUA durante as últimas poucas décadas. Não importa o Assassinato de Kennedy, esta perda de tempo espetacular; esqueça os remanescentes da Organização GehlenOrganização de inteligência baseada na Alemanha, a Gehlen Org seria composta de antigos agentes da SS e da Gestapo – incluindo, entre outros, Klaus Barbie -, tendo sido fundada, na Alemanha do pós-guerra, com a ajuda do advogado dos Rockfeller, Allen Dulles, que teria contratado o espião alemão Reinhart Gehlen para reviver a agência de espionagem SS e se tornaria depois a agência espiã BND da Alemanha Ocidental. Na verdade, a CIA teria sido formada a partir da Gehlen. (N. do T.) que estavam à espreita em Dallas; porém, como se pode sequer começar a discutir sobre os arapongas de Nixon, o Irã-Contra, a "crise" das poupanças e empréstimos (S&L)S & L (Savings and Loans) – No final da década de 80 e início da de 90, as "poupanças e empréstimos" norte-americanos faliram. Em 1984, a administração e o Congresso dos EUA acreditavam que a crise das poupanças e depósitos era em torno de 20 a 30 milhões de dólares. Operadores do setor então inundaram Washington com lobistas, contribuições para campanhas, e viagens gratuitas de avião para recantos paradisíacos, entre outros agrados. Como resultado, o problema foi varrido para debaixo do tapete. Ele só voltou a aparecer nas eleições presidenciais de 1988, quando se descobriu uma crise que alcançava entre 400 e 500 bilhões de dólares. (N. do T.), as guerras-show contra a Líbia, Granada, Panamá e Iraque, sem alguma recorrência ao conceito de "conspiração"? E mesmo que acreditemos que os conspiradores estavam agindo como agentes de forças ocultas, etc., etc., podemos negar que suas ações tenham realmente produzido ramificações no nível de nossas próprias vidas cotidianas? Os Republicanos lançaram uma aberta "Guerra às Drogas", por exemplo, enquanto secretamente usaram dinheiro da cocaína para financiar insurreições de direita na América Latina. Alguém que você conhecia morreu na Nicarágua? Alguém que você conhecia foi apanhado na hipócrita "guerra" à maconha? Alguém que você conhecia caiu na desgraça do vício em crack? (Não vamos nem mencionar os negócios da CIA com heroína no sudeste da Ásia ou no Afeganistão). Como aponta Carl Oglesby, a teoria da conspiração mais sofisticada não pressupõe nenhuma trama singular, todo-poderosa, suprema, a cargo da "História". Isso com certeza seria uma forma de paranóia estúpida, seja da Esquerda ou da Direita. Conspirações ascendem e caem, brotam e decaem, migram de um grupo para outro, competem entre si, fazem conluio, se colidem, implodem, explodem, falham, têm sucesso, suprimem, forjam, esquecem, desaparecem. Conspirações são sintomas das grandes "forças ocultas" (e portanto úteis como metáforas, se nada mais), mas elas também realimentam essas forças e algumas vezes até afetam ou infectam ou têm efeito sobre elas. Conspirações, de fato, não são A forma com que a história é feita, mas são antes partes de um vasto conjunto de miríades de formas nas quais nossas múltiplas estórias são construídas. A Teoria da Conspiração não pode explicar tudo mas pode explicar algo. Se ela não tem status ontológico, ainda assim ela realmente tem seus usos epistemológicos. Aqui vai uma hipótese: A história (com "h" minúsculo) é um tipo de caos. Dentro da história estão embutidos outros caos, se se pode usar um tal termo. O capitalismo "democrático" tardio é mais um destes caos, no qual o poder e o controle se tornaram extraordinariamente sutis, quase alquímicos, difíceis de localizar, talvez impossíveis de definir. Os escritos de Debord, Foucault, e Baudrillard, levantaram a possibilidade de que o "poder em si" está vazio, "desaparecido", e foi substituído pela mera violência do espetáculo. Mas se a história é um caos, o espetáculo só pode ser visto como um "atrator estranho"Na teoria do caos, atratores estranhos são sistemas dinâmicos atraentes e magnéticos que quando entram em estado de caos passam a ser designados como tais. Em 1970, físicos passaram a estudar os sistemas dinâmicos do imprevisível, denominando-os de atratores estranhos, expressão usada por David Ruelle e Floris Takens. Pelo fato dos atratores não serem nem curvas e nem superfícies lisas, mas objetos de dimensões não inteiras, Benoît Mandelbrot denominou-os de fractais. (N. do T.), mais que como algum tipo de força causadora. A idéia de "força" pertence à física clássica e tem pouca função a desempenhar na teoria do caos. E se o capitalismo é um caos e o espetáculo um atrator estranho, então a metáfora pode ser ampliada – podemos dizer que as conspirações "Republicanas" são como os reais padrões gerados pelo atrator estranho. As conspirações não são causais – mas, então, nada é realmente "causal" no velho sentido clássico do termo. Uma maneira útil pela qual podemos, por assim dizer, investigar no caos que é a história, é olhar através das lentes fornecidas pelas conspirações. Podemos ou não acreditar que as conspirações são meras simulações do poder, meros sintomas do espetáculo – mas não podemos rejeitá-las como desprovidas de qualquer significação. Mais que falar da teoria da conspiração, poderíamos em vez disso tentar elaborar uma poética da conspiração. Uma conspiração seria tratada como um constructo estético, ou constructo de linguagem, e poderia ser analisada como um texto. Robert Anton Wilson fez isso com sua longa e divertida fantasia "Illuminatti". Podemos também usar a teoria da conspiração como uma arma de agit-prop. Conspirações do "poder" fazem uso da pura desinformação; o mínimo que podemos fazer em retaliação é rastreá-la até sua origem. Sem dúvida deveríamos evitar a mística da teoria da conspiração, a ilusão de que a conspiração é todo-poderosa. Conspirações podem ser dinamitadas. Elas podem até mesmo ser impedidas. Mas temo que elas não possam simplesmente ser ignoradas. A recusa em admitir qualquer validez à teoria da conspiração é ela mesma uma forma de ilusão espetacular – crença cega no mundo cor-de-rosa liberal, racional, no qual todos temos "direitos", no qual "o sistema funciona", no qual "valores democráticos prevalecerão a longo prazo" por que a natureza assim o determinou. A História é uma grande bagunça. Talvez conspirações não funcionem. Mas temos de agir como se elas realmente funcionassem. Na realidade, o movimento não-autoritário não somente necessita de sua própria teoria da conspiração, ele necessita de suas próprias conspirações. "Funcionem" elas ou não. Ou respiramos juntos ou nos sufocamos todos por iniciativa própria. "Eles" estão conspirando, nunca duvide disso, esses palhaços sinistros. Não apenas deveríamos nos armar com a teoria da conspiração, deveríamos ter nossas próprias conspirações – nossas TAZ – nosso comando de mercenários da guerrilha ontológica – nossos Terroristas Poéticos – nossas maquinações do caos – nossas sociedades secretas. Proudhon assim o disse. Bakunin assim o disse. Malatesta assim o disse. É a tradição anarquista. ;Traduzido por Ricardo Rosas Categoria:Escritos de AltDelCtrl Categoria:Escritos de Hakim Bey